yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Cam
The is a feature that only appears in Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2. It allows the player to take pictures of peoples' faces and find various Yo-kai inspiriting them, be it in real life or over the internet. Depending on the facial structure, expression or lighting, a different Yo-kai will be seen "inspiriting" them when the photo is taken. The Tribe song will play towards that corresponding Yo-kai and a "Tip for Inspiritment" will be displayed at the bottom screen. Taking photos of many different Yo-kai, or completing daily challenges can give the player rewards, which can be collected at the Lambert Post Office in Uptown Springdale. Information The Yo-kai Cam can be accessed in Yo-kai Watch via the title screen, while in Yo-kai Watch 2, it is available as an application for the Yo-kai Pad. It allows the player take pictures of peoples' faces and find Yo-kai inspiriting them, be it in real life or over the Internet. Finding new Yo-kai in various numbers starting out until it reaches the multiples of 10 will unlock milestone rewards, which are redeemable at the Lambert Post Office in Uptown Springdale. Registering Yo-kai via the Yo-kai Cam will be influenced by the distance, the lighting, and the quality of the picture. There are also challenges where the player have to find a certain tribe or rank of Yo-kai or Yo-kai that possesses certain traits, that changes in a , with a total of 64 challenges in all. Completing these challenges will unlock rewards. In Yo-kai Watch, the Yo-kai Cam is unlocked upon completing Welcome to the World of Yo-kai, while it is unlocked in Yo-kai Watch 2 by completing School Is Strange. Certain Yo-kai cannot be found in the Yo-kai Cam until the player has befriended one in their currently-used Journal. Yo-kai Cam challenges in Yo-kai Watch International Version Japanese version Yo-kai Cam challenges in Yo-kai Watch 2 Japanese version only Yo-kai Cam Milestone Rewards Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Tips for Inspiritment When snapping a Yo-kai, the game will offer a "tip" for the person inspirited by that Yo-kai. Yo-kai Watch 1 Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai that can fit in the Non-specific Challenges - Swimming Yo-kai= *'Heheheel' *'Croonger' *'Urnaconda' - Yellow Yo-kai= *'B3-NK1' *'Dulluma' *'Darumacho' *'Happierre' *'Scritchy' *'Contrarioni' *'Urnaconda' *'Gilgaros' - Blue Yo-kai= *'Sheen' *'Sushiyama' *'Snartle' *'Armsman' *'Touphant' *'Swosh' *'Pupsicle' *'Chilhuahua' *'Walkappa' *'Appak' *'Supyo' *'Blizzaria' *'Lodo' *'Leadoni' *'Suspicioni' *'Tengloom' *'Hurchin' *'Droplette' *'Drizzle' *'Buhu' *'Azure Dragon' *'Confuze' *'Cynake' *'Sapphinyan' - Winged Yo-kai= *'Snotsolong' *'Duchoo' *'Cupistol' *'Casanuva' *'Casanono' *'Enerfly' *'Enefly' *'Betterfly' *'Peppillon' *'Negasus' *'Neighfarious' *'Timidevil' *'Beelzebold' *'Count Cavity' - Horned Yo-kai= *'Rhinoggin' *'Rhinormous' *'Hornaplenty' - White Yo-kai= *'Mochismo' *'Siro' *'Noway' *'Impass' *'Walldin' *'Komasan' *'Komane' *'Whapir' *'Slush' *'Alhail' *'Pandanoko' *'Dandoodle' - Pink Yo-kai= *'Cupistol' *'Casanuva' *'Shmoopie' *'Pinkipoo' *'Chippa' - Black Yo-kai= *'Pookivil' *'Damona' *'Betterfly' *'Neighfarious' *'Count Cavity' *'Awevil' *'Chatalie' *'Pandanoko' - Green Yo-kai= *'Alloo' *'Thornyan' *'Wiglin' *'Steppa' *'Rhyth' *'Ol' Fortune' *'Draggie' *'Dragon Lord' *'Spenp' - Bearded Yo-kai= *'N'more' *'Q'wit' *'Greesel' *'Awevil' }} - Japan-exclusive= - Mysterious tribe= *'Bakezori' *'Aokuchibiru' *'Ittangomen' *'Tengu' *'Inugami' *'Fumazaru' - Tough tribe= *'Raizo' *'Musha Kabuti' *'Ogama' *'Oyamori' *'Yamabuki Oni' *'Yokozunaudon' *'Aka Oni' *'Ao Oni' *'Kuro Oni' - Charming tribe= *'Hitotsume-kozo' *'Ame-onna' *'Urakyunta' *'Hyakkihime' *'Kappa' *'Suiko' *'Edokko Panda' *'Oedo Ninja Panda' - Heartful tribe= *'Sunao' *'Ooyama Sunao' *'Daikudan' *'Rai Oton' *'Zetsu Ojii' *'Sei Okan' *'Shin Obaa' *'Kirin' *'Hanasaka-jii' - Shady tribe= *'Kusa-kui Otoko' *'Niku-kui Otoko' *'Dorobokkun' *'Magasus' *'Mushiba-hakushaku' *'Todomeki' - Eerie tribe= *'Amefurashi' *'Bakearare' *'Shinigamidori' *'Sanzu no Inu' *'Kuchi-dake Onna' *'Hanako-san' *'Noroino Hanako' *'Oiran' *'Tsuchigumo' *'Jorogumo' *'Sankyu-nyudo' - Slippery tribe= *'Warautsubo' *'Utaunagi' *'Daija no Tsubo' *'Geki Dragon' *'Ryujin' *'Seiryu' *'Kage Orochi' - Wicked tribe= *'Yakkai' *'Fukai' *'Goukai' *'Nankai' *'Hakai' }} - "Ka"-starting names= *'Katazukerai' *'Kabuto-san' *'Karakuri Benkei' *'Kabukizaru' *'Kazekamo' *'Kageroshi' *'Kabuto Muso' *'Kagemaru' *'Karakasa-obake' *'Karakasa-majin' *'Katanori-kozo' *'Katanori-oyakata' *'KANTETSU' *'Kayukayu' *'Kagero' *'Kaimu' *'Kaoberos' *'Karamizon' *'Kage Orochi' - "Mu"-starting names= *'Muramasa' *'Murikabe' *'Muridajo' *'Musha Kabuto' *'Mushiba-hakushaku' *'Mukamukade' *'Mudazukai' - "U"-starting names= *'Ungaikyo' *'Ungai Sanmenkyo' *'Urayameshi' *'Urayamashiro' *'Umibozu' *'Urakyunta' *'Utaunagi' *'Unchikuma' *'Ukiukibi' - "Sa"-starting names= *'Sakigakenosuke' *'Sakasakkasa' *'Satori-chan' *'Samugari' *'Saikocho' *'Santaku Roshi' *'Sainome Nyudo' *'Sapphinyan' *'Sankyu Nyudo' - "Ya"-starting names= *'Yakimochi' *'Yakionigiri' *'Yamato' *'Yametaishi' *'Yamikagami' *'Yadokomori' *'Yamimaro' *'Yao Bikuni' *'Yamabuki Oni' *'Yamatan' *'Yakkai' *'Yami Kyuubi' }} }} Trivia *During the localization of the first game, six challenges were cut from the International versions of the game, as said challenges had to deal with the Japanese writing system. It was also due to that Yo-kai in other languages do not have enough for foreign-language equivalents. *It is possible to exploit the reward system of the Yo-kai Cam's challenges in the first game by changing the Time/Date settings of the Nintendo 3DS and bounce around two dates within the 64-day schedule of the Yo-kai Cam challenges. Doing this exploit is inadvisable to players who frequently play games that heavily revolve around the 3DS' Date/Time setting, such as Animal Crossing: New Leaf. **Doing so will cause Gargaros to make an appearance when the game starts up. Doing this will make Terror Time happen fractionally more likely. **However, in Yo-kai Watch 2, trying to exploit the reward system will result in the inability to access the Yo-kai Cam challenges for several real time days, along with getting barred from using the Crank-a-kai and participating in daily fights. *It is possible lose the ability to claim a prize. All one has to do is close the suspended software on the Nintendo 3DS without exiting out of the Yo-kai Cam. **Alternatively, the prize can be lost by not picking it up prior to midnight. *Out of all the features from the first two games to appear in Yo-kai Watch 3, this feature is the only one to be removed. In other languages *Italian: Fotocamera Yo-kai de:Yo-kai-Kamera Category:Game mechanics Category:Mechanics Introduced in Yo-kai Watch